


Les étoiles de collier 星星项圈

by Askrashes, withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Bottom Salieri, Cat Salieri, Foreplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 音乐家莫扎特和他的猫的故事





	1. 第2部分

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇是17年miflo con的一篇无料本文  
> *是跟 @Askrashes @一文_Leaf @◤说谎说谎水獭关爱协会◢ 三位老师的图文接龙，全篇共5个部分，我写了2和4，其他部分把链接贴在下面了。
> 
> 【1】  
> http://askrashes.lofter.com/post/1cc77031_10d94fff  
> 【5】  
> http://askrashes.lofter.com/post/1cc77031_10f8c54d

第一次养猫的莫扎特面对萨列里的这种情况显然不知道该怎么办，他愣了一会儿，这时萨列里蹭了蹭莫扎特还没来得及拿开的手指，然后伸出舌头舔了舔莫扎特放在他嘴边的另一只手——刚才这只手还企图摸他的胡子呢——接着抬头用他布满水雾的眼睛盯着莫扎特。

被猫的舌头舔舐的感觉非常难以形容。莫扎特能感觉到黑猫湿润温暖的舌尖剐蹭过他同样敏感的指腹皮肤，他屈起的关节部分还能感觉到一种更异样的触感——那大概是猫类舌头上的倒刺，不过碰到皮肤并不疼，只是触感比舌尖略粗砺一点，这反而带着点甜蜜的酥麻感，让莫扎特心里也痒痒的，想要再得到一次他心爱的安东尼奥的舔舐。

于是莫扎特又摸了几下萨列里的尾椎部分，甚至贴心地揉了揉。做完这些他开始期待着萨列里能再舔舔他。

然而让他没想到的是紧接着萨列里发出了一声非常特别的叫声，带着点甜腻的尾音和一点奇妙的小颤音，尽管莫扎特从没养过猫但也绝对能从萨列里的叫声猜得出它怎么了。

萨列里确实有九个月大了，莫扎特突然想到了这件事情。他盯着萨列里露出了意味深长的笑容，然后决定逗一下他亲爱的萨列里先生。

于是他用被舔过的那只手摸索着蹭了蹭萨列里的下巴，另一只手则继续揉捏着萨列里的背部和尾椎骨。莫扎特的嘴角挂上了一点不怀好意的笑意，他实在好奇萨列里会做出什么反应。

然而下一秒发生的事情可以说是莫扎特这辈子都难以忘记了。萨列里在身体抽动了一下之后突然身躯放大变成了一个人类，还是不着寸缕而且重量实实在在地压在莫扎特腿上的那种。

这实在是令人难忘。更何况那个人有着可疑的潮红皮肤和发烫的身体，在挣扎扭动的同时还在发出让人误解的喘息。

莫扎特的目光终于聚焦在他腿上的这位男性身上。黑色的头发和琥珀色的眼睛，头发里伸出两只猫耳……

莫扎特开始怀疑自己看错了。怎么可能会有人长着猫耳！他把手伸了过去摸了摸，温暖柔软的熟悉触感，确实是猫类的光滑皮毛。

突然莫扎特感觉到一条毛茸茸的尾巴缠住了自己睡袍下露出的光裸小腿，毛茸茸的毛皮磨蹭着他的皮肤，尾尖垂在他脚背上。

现在他终于崩溃地认定这位年轻的男性可能确实是他的萨列里了。安东尼奥有时候的确喜欢用尾巴绕住莫扎特的脚踝，他也同样拥有着熟悉的琥珀色眼睛。

不过被一只发情的猫压住大腿和被一位喘息不止的男士压住大腿可就完全是两回事了。特别是这位男士接着还用胯部磨蹭了一下莫扎特的大腿，然后伸出粉色的舌尖舔了舔莫扎特的手心。

这或许过于刺激了。人类的舌头不同于猫类舌头的触感，更柔软也更湿润，不再是伴随着倒刺粗砺地剐过莫扎特的皮肤。

莫扎特深吸一口气，他使了使劲儿把萨列里抱到了不远处的床上，那上面甚至还粘着萨列里今天早些时候弄上去的猫毛。萨列里被抱起来的时候轻轻颤抖着，还用手搂住了莫扎特的脖子。即使没了肉垫和皮毛，萨列里的手掌的触感也令人满意。莫扎特有点得意地想，看来自己确实把萨列里养的不错。可即使他再喜欢萨列里，他也不打算帮他解决生理问题。

这太奇怪了，莫扎特想。无论如何他也不想给自己养的猫做手活儿，他觉得这么做大概会让他以后再也没办法直视萨列里漂亮的眼睛。

他把萨列里小心地放在床上之后还废了一番力气才把自己和萨列里撕开。萨列里除了手臂抱着莫扎特根本不愿放开，还在莫扎特身上蹭个不停，尾巴也执着地继续缠住莫扎特的大腿，这个动作除了让莫扎特差点绊倒外还让他心跳有点加速。

莫扎特把萨列里平放在床上，萨列里再次抬起胳膊搂住了还没离开的莫扎特。他嗓子里发出有点低落的呜咽声，用鼻子胡乱蹭着莫扎特的肩膀。

莫扎特被他蹭的实在难受，萨列里的脑袋暖烘烘的，他被埋在萨列里的气息和味道里，是他挑选的小雏菊沐浴露，或许还混了一丁点儿萨列里午餐的牛奶气味。莫扎特有很长一段时间没跟别人这么亲密过了，随着萨列里在他颈窝里拱来拱去，他对萨列里的亲昵越来越有点吃不消。

于是他再次狠了狠心拉开了萨列里的胳膊，可一看到萨列里眨着蒸腾着水汽的琥珀色眼睛盯着他，他的动作就不受控制地一滞。

他动作的停顿给了萨列里可乘之机，于是萨列里又缠上来了。不过这次不仅仅是手臂，还有尾巴。萨列里柔软修长的尾巴发挥了作用，它再次缠住了莫扎特的大腿，并且不安分地磨蹭着莫扎特，好像他平时向莫扎特撒娇时那样。

莫扎特被萨列里的尾巴蹭过阴茎的那一瞬间后悔极了，他后悔自己不该乱摸自己的猫咪——不过就算再给他一千次机会，他估计还是会选择在这个阳光温暖的下午抚摸安东尼奥的柔软皮毛，而且在萨列里被摸得趴伏在他腿上时再变本加厉地揉上几把。

“……萨列里？”莫扎特试探性地喊了一声。他寄希望于人形的萨列里能够听得懂他的话，萨列里即使是黑猫形态也很聪明，因此他打算试一试说服萨列里松开他的大腿，“可以把你的尾巴从我的腿上放下来吗？”他低头亲了一下男人的额头，就像他平时亲吻黑猫那样温柔。

男人张了张嘴，在发现发出的是几个沙哑含糊的音节而不是猫叫声时，显得有点迷惑和惊讶，又尝试了几次终于拼凑出了满意的句子，“好的。”他用有点嘶哑的声音讲话，尾巴真的顺从地放了下来，毛茸茸的黑色搭在他自己的大腿上。可他的声音还带着一点掩饰不住的喘息。

莫扎特的视线跟随着他的尾巴下滑到了萨列里的大腿上，萨列里的阴茎毫不意外地处于半勃起状态，头部可怜兮兮地流出了一些液体，黑色的尾巴垂在一旁，上面不小心沾了一点白色的痕迹。

这副画面实在是太过了。莫扎特吞咽了一下，他不受控制地想抚摸那条被搞脏了的尾巴，想看着萨列里像刚刚那样用湿漉漉的眼神看着他。

事实上他也的确这么做了。萨列里在被捉住尾巴的一瞬间挣扎了一下，露出了那种莫扎特感觉似曾相识的烦躁表情。不过下一秒这个表情就不见了——他被莫扎特揉到了尾巴根部，瘫软成了一团，取而代之的是眯起来的眼睛和一声急促的喘息。

萨列里像刚刚还是猫时那样蹭着莫扎特的手，乞求着这只手给他更多。他的尾巴胡乱甩着，甚至搭在了莫扎特的小臂上，在莫扎特想要抽开手的时候挽留似的磨蹭着他的皮肤。

莫扎特只好又揉了揉那个位置，萨列里的喘息声更大了，他甚至发出了一声压抑的尖锐呻吟，他的阴茎现在彻底勃起了，头部湿得一塌糊涂，白色的液体黏糊糊地流了下来，又弄脏了一点他自己尾巴上的皮毛。

莫扎特发誓他还从未听见过男性能发出这样甜蜜又满足的声音，他停了下来，目瞪口呆地看着萨列里，手足无措地不知道该做什么好。

萨列里显然对莫扎特的停顿很不满意，他哼唧着，嗓子里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，甚至屈尊再次舔了舔莫扎特的手指。

鉴于他本来是平躺着的，这个动作对他来说并不太容易掌握平衡。所以在萨列里舔了几下莫扎特的手指后他重心不稳地向后倒去，顺便扯倒了莫扎特——这个动作让他们一起倒在床上，萨列里被莫扎特压在下面，抗议性地推着莫扎特的肩膀。莫扎特翻身躺倒在萨列里身边，现在他们挨得很近，他能看得到萨列里微微张开的嘴唇里隐约露出的尖锐犬齿，也闻得到他们身上相似但又略有不同的小雏菊气味。

莫扎特看着萨列里一点一点凑了过来，他美丽的琥珀色眼睛只倒映着莫扎特一个人，他灼热的呼吸喷在莫扎特的脸颊，他柔软红润的嘴唇离莫扎特的脸越来越近——

然后开始舔他的脸。

莫扎特承认自己有那么一个瞬间很想跟萨列里接吻，可萨列里只会用舌头舔他的嘴唇和脸颊，这显然毫无情趣可言。

可莫扎特还是绝望地发现他硬了。

更让人绝望的是萨列里开始不停地用舌头舔舐莫扎特的脖颈，耳后，甚至是锁骨。莫扎特感觉到小腹紧绷着，他有点不太舒服，他还不习惯于被压在身下被别人这样主动地对待，即使是他最疼爱的猫也不行。

于是他再次握住了萨列里的尾巴，顺着捋到尾巴根部，又重复了几遍刚刚的动作。

看得出这让萨列里满意极了，他又开始发出那种黏黏糊糊的声音，但这次他开始用胯部磨蹭着莫扎特的睡袍，再次硬起来的阴茎顶着莫扎特的腰蹭个不停。

莫扎特自暴自弃似的把手伸向萨列里的阴茎，听着萨列里满足的哼声心情复杂极了。

他想他可能要打破一下不替自己的猫做手活儿这个决定了。不止如此，或许他还要再做些其他的。


	2. 第4部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *配对：摇滚莫扎特 莫扎特/萨列里  
> *介绍：现代au，音乐家莫扎特和他的猫的故事  
> *分级：R级  
> *ooc属于我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇是17年miflo con的一篇无料本文  
> *是跟 @Askrashes @一文_Leaf @◤说谎说谎水獭关爱协会◢ 三位老师的图文接龙，全篇共5个部分，我写了2和4，其他部分把链接贴在下面了。  
> 【1】  
> http://askrashes.lofter.com/post/1cc77031_10d94fff  
> 【5】  
> http://askrashes.lofter.com/post/1cc77031_10f8c54d

“沃尔夫冈。”萨列里发出一声介于叹息和呻吟之间的声音，他高潮的时候紧紧搂住莫扎特的背，然后伴随着颤抖留下了几道无伤大雅的抓痕。莫扎特用手扶在萨列里的脑后，然后低头跟他交换了一个温暖甜蜜的吻。

他们靠得太近了，接吻的时候萨列里脖子上的项圈蹭到了莫扎特，昔日属于他的星星吊坠这会儿正挂在他的猫咪的脖子上，硌得莫扎特有点儿疼。他的舌尖在萨列里柔软的口腔里流连，蹭过萨列里尖尖的犬齿。

他留恋了一会儿终于放过了萨列里的嘴巴。接着莫扎特从萨列里的体内退出来，最后吻了吻萨列里的唇角。因为拔出的动作一些液体从入口出流了出来，床单上留下了一些斑驳的痕迹。

萨列里开始觉得自己的大腿内侧黏糊糊的。他想把自己清理干净再好好睡一觉，于是萨列里屈起右腿，然后把右手伸向身后——他习惯于自己照顾自己。可他的手腕被莫扎特握住了，刚刚把他搞得精疲力竭的对象这会儿挑了挑眉看着他，“我可以帮你清理干净。”莫扎特露出了一个安抚性的笑容，然后揉了揉萨列里看起来有点耷拉下来的耳朵。他看得出他的萨列里先生困了，刚刚的运动对于一只家养的猫咪或许过于剧烈了。

萨列里确实困了，那根早些时候还活跃得很的黑色尾巴这会儿正老老实实地垂在床上，而不再是甩来甩去或者缠着莫扎特了。他已经累得不怎么转得动的大脑只思索了几秒就飞快地同意了莫扎特的建议，“好。”萨列里回答，他的声音有点含糊不清，不过这并不妨碍莫扎特听清他的回答。

“那我抱你去浴室。”莫扎特又笑了笑，他摸了摸萨列里毛茸茸的耳朵，后者因为他的这个动作嗓子里发出了舒服的咕噜声。“刚做完你可能会觉得走路不舒服的——”莫扎特好心地解释。

萨列里突然扭头躲过了莫扎特的手，“我可以自己走。”他转过头，有点气哼哼地回答，“我好得很。”

他翻身下床，赤脚向浴室走去。莫扎特的液体还留在他体内，那些温热粘稠的液体随着他迈出每一步在摩擦着肠壁。刚刚经历了高潮的身体还有些敏感，因此这种触感折磨着萨列里，让他的眼眶几乎马上就湿润了。

他能感觉到有些液体顺着大腿内侧慢慢地流下来，似乎就这么滴在了莫扎特的地板上，让人开心的是莫扎特没有像以前那样大呼小叫“萨列里你又搞脏了我的地板”。

他终于成功地到达了浴室。莫扎特从他身侧挤过去，打开水龙头帮他放水。他用另一只手搂住萨列里光裸的腰，轻轻摩挲着萨列里腰侧那些他留下来的浅红色痕迹。萨列里挣扎了一下，躲开了莫扎特的抚摸。

洗澡水很快就放好了，萨列里犹豫了一会儿爬了进去，屈起膝盖把自己浸泡在温热的水里。萨列里在齐胸的热水的怀抱里长长地呼出一口气，然后放松地闭上了眼睛。

浴缸里的水传来一阵波动，一些水从浴缸沿漫了出来。萨列里睁开眼睛，发现莫扎特也爬了进来。他戒备地往后缩了缩，靠在浴缸壁上。

浴缸装下两位成年男性实在是有些勉强，所以即使萨列里把自己缩了起来，他们也还是膝盖抵着膝盖。莫扎特突然站了起来，往萨列里的方向跨了一点。

他的身体湿淋淋地滴着水，散发着萨列里熟悉的小雏菊气味。他盯着慢慢逼近的莫扎特，琥珀色的眼睛眯了起来。“你想干什么。”萨列里可不太想再来一次刚刚的经历了，即使他愿意承认那很令人愉悦。

“帮您清理一下，我亲爱的安东。”莫扎特轻声回答着他，手指搭上萨列里的脚踝。“帮你清理干净我留在你体内的东西，否则你可能会生病的。我们都不希望这件事发生不是吗。”莫扎特打开萨列里的腿，挤过去吻了吻他的脸颊后小心地拉起右腿架在浴缸壁上。

这个姿势让萨列里感到紧张，他扭动了一下，做出了一点抗拒的姿态。

接着莫扎特的手指就进入了那个还留着他的体液的地方。萨列里的身体不自觉地一阵紧绷，他抗拒着莫扎特再次的进入，温暖紧致的肠道收缩着，包裹着莫扎特的手指。

“放轻松，安东尼奥。你这样我没办法帮你清理。”莫扎特叹了口气，另一只手揉着萨列里的尾椎附近，过了一会儿他感觉到萨列里放松了下来。于是他的手指又进入了一点，弯曲了指节帮萨列里清理着肠道内的液体。

白色的液体慢慢流了出来，弄脏了萨列里刚刚洗干净的大腿皮肤和他柔软的尾巴。莫扎特的手指进得太深了，清理肠道有必要进得这么深吗？他的手指抓住了浴缸边缘，感受着莫扎特在他体内的每一次摩擦。

萨列里的脸有点红，他的脸颊在发烫，这让他有点儿不舒服。于是萨列里打算向莫扎特开口抱怨温度过高的洗澡水和散不掉了蒸汽。可还没等他开口，莫扎特的手指就碰到了那个让他战栗不已的凸起，萨列里颤抖了一下便企图把被架起来的右腿拿下来，并紧双腿会让他多一些安全感，少一点对于被欲望折磨得不能自已的恐惧。

不过莫扎特的动作总是比他快一步。他的腿被按在浴缸一侧，莫扎特慢慢凑近了他，手掌摩挲着他的脸颊，“就快好了。”他说，带着一点儿亲密的笑意，只属于恋人之间的那种，“你再忍耐一下。”他的声音温柔极了，可他的指尖丝毫不放过萨列里，还是围绕着那一点按摩着。

萨列里断断续续地发出抑制不住的喘息，他皮肤上泛着浅红色，像是溺水的人一样紧紧搂住莫扎特的腰。他的琥珀色眼睛失去了一点焦距，在莫扎特时有时无的按压下再也没办法聚焦在他面前的人身上，极力压抑的喘息已经耗尽了他几乎全部的力气。

莫扎特真是一种甜蜜的折磨，他想要谴责莫扎特的过分索取可又爱极了莫扎特所给予他的一切触碰。

他终于放弃了抵抗。萨列里抬起身子抱住了莫扎特，把头埋在他的颈窝里。他大口呼吸着莫扎特的味道，承受着莫扎特手指在他体内的动作。

在他终于愿意得到更多的时候莫扎特抽出了手指，“好了。”莫扎特说。他拍了拍萨列里的后背，示意他放开自己。尽管萨列里温热的肠道不断收缩着，像是在挽留他的手指，可他不打算再跟萨列里做点什么了，过量运动会弄伤他的肠道的。不过再来一次手活儿也并不是不可以，莫扎特这么想道。他看到萨列里又半勃起了，不射出来会很难受的。

他这么想着吻了吻萨列里，然后松开了萨列里的脚踝，“清理完了。现在您可以起身啦，我再给您换一次水。”他冲萨列里眨了眨眼，然后迈出了浴缸。

萨列里用不可置信的表情看着莫扎特，发现对方确实没有再做点什么的意思之后也离开了浴缸。他靠在浴室的墙边，心里愤恨起莫扎特永远不合时宜的撩拨。

莫扎特伸手摸了一下他的尾巴，“我去给您拿条新的浴巾，萨列里先生。”他回到了卧室，打算找一条足够柔软的浴巾来包裹萨列里。

可等到他回到浴室的时候，萨列里却不见踪影了。“萨列里？”莫扎特有点紧张地四处张望，“安东尼奥！”

回应他的是一声来自脚边的猫叫。萨列里又变回了那只柔软可爱的黑色猫咪，用琥珀色的眼睛盯着莫扎特发出喵喵的叫声。

如果不是背上还留着萨列里的抓痕，莫扎特几乎以为刚刚的经历是一场梦了。


	3. 第1部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接龙第一棒！

“安东尼奥，我最最亲爱的安东尼奥！”金发的歌手因为常年在琴弦上扫弦而带有薄茧的手指温柔又不失力道地揉着纯黑的幼猫的下巴，看着优雅地蹲在他腿上的小家伙享受的眯起了琥珀色的大眼睛，喉咙里发出细碎的咕噜声。  
安东尼奥是一只黑色的埃及猫，眼睛不是最受欢迎的绿色，皮毛也不是能用来参展的纯黑色，但莫扎特就是执着的认为小小的安东尼奥是贝斯特女神的后裔——他那么喜欢音乐，还带给了他家，幸福和快乐。  
至于我们的音乐家是怎么将这只名贵的埃及神猫带回家的，那还得从几个月前说起。  
沃尔夫冈.阿马迪乌斯.莫扎特，有很多头衔：“音乐神童”啦，“摇滚之王”啦，很多很多。他从不会去数也不怎么关心，因为这些只是这个金发的年轻歌手的外在，就像他脖子上的星星吊坠，又或是他手腕上的方巾，都只浮于表面，而非他的内里。  
架子鼓的喧嚣，远远不能填满心底的空虚。可他是个成年人了，再不需要母亲陪他巡演了，也不能再黏着姐姐了，连父亲都不那么关注他了。  
所有人都被时间淡出了他的世界，他们的世界间界限越来越分明，几乎断裂开来；而他还没准备好，他永远不可能准备好——他的世界中那么大的空虚总需要什么来填平。  
生活突然沉寂下来，吉他在房间回荡的声音孤单的吓人。  
他尝试了酒精，给他的却只是模糊的世界；他试了爱情，却远远没有大师们的钢琴曲来的动人；他试了园艺，紫丁香开放的声音却将那种孤寂放大了千万倍，本来是能用来治疗的白噪音却快将他推向无尽的深渊。  
直到他走进了那家宠物店。  
“中午好，先生。”在这个时间店里没有别的客人，只有刚吃完午饭的小动物好奇地打量着他，还有店主——一位亚洲姑娘，她的法语没有口音，发音标准干净，没有一点点特征，“我是中国人。”她朝莫扎特眨眨眼，回应了他的好奇。  
“中午好，小姐。”莫扎特有些尴尬地把目光转向周围透明的柜子，和里面的动物们：有比格犬的幼犬，拖着大大的耳朵，像是交杂着白色和棕色的奶糖在柔软的米色棉布上滚来滚去；有金毛犬的幼犬，像是金色的糯米团，好奇的盯着他；还有各色的拉布拉多幼犬趴在玻璃上朝他吐舌头，小小的尾巴甩出残影。小动物们都在玻璃柜子里面，脚下垫着柔软的米色棉布，清澈而圆润的眼睛盯着他，打量着他，却没有发出声音。  
“我的小东西们都不喜欢叫。”店主在他身后开口，“不过他们绝对都没有缺陷，有缺陷的我都标出来了。您看中哪只叫我就好，我会向您展示他们。”  
“呃，谢谢。”莫扎特把头转向另一边——是幼猫，瞪着漂亮的眼睛安静地看着他，让他忍不住露出了一个微笑。  
“我给您看些好东西。”看到他的笑容店主转身走向了后面的房间，不一会儿从房间里抱出来一个篮子，“您可真是走了好运了，看看这些小东西——我养大的埃及猫，可都是些血统名贵的小家伙。”  
这些小东西在前额部分有一个M型的虎斑条纹，脸颊部位也有花纹分布；颈部花纹呈细线状，肩部条纹较宽，肩部以后呈斑点状；喉部有断成两半的项链花纹，躯体无规则地分布着一些色斑，尾巴的毛颜色比较深；额头的眉宇之间还有一个圣甲虫图案——毫无疑问，是一群血统纯粹的埃及神猫，现代家猫的原始品种之一。  
“您可以跟他们玩一会儿，然后挑一只喜欢的回去。”店主把莫扎特和一群幼猫扔在店的一角，转身关上店门以防小家伙们跑出来，然后就消失在后面的房间里。  
莫扎特手足无措地蹲在地上，看着幼猫剔透的眼睛不知道该干什么，直到绒毛像是蒲公英的毛茸的小家伙们扒上他的裤腿他才惊醒，最后无奈地两腿一伸坐到了地上，任由活泼的小家伙们爬到他的腿上。他笑着看着他们在他的腿上爬来爬去，轻哼着他最新写的一首曲子，随性加进一点小拉花，把自己都逗笑了。  
我果然需要一只小动物，他想，他的胸膛里暖暖的，一直以来的空虚和冰冷被腿上爬来爬去的小东西们都占满了，柔软的绒毛搔的他心尖都痒痒的。  
这时候他注意到了一只小家伙——他，或者她是黑色的，纯黑的绒毛却没有一点点阴暗之感，反而有一种莫名的高贵，让他忍不住想起贝斯特女神的画作和塑像，那么优雅，那么高贵；他的尾巴随着小调柔软地甩来甩去，在他随意的加花时还会甩出不一样的花样，稚嫩的嗓子还会跟上音乐发出埃及猫特有的声音。他是听到乐音才从篮子里出来的，因为刚才莫扎特腿上全是银色的埃及猫，而这只小家伙却这么独特——他可绝对不会漏掉这么稀罕的小家伙。  
莫扎特向他伸出手——更加出乎他的意料的是小东西顺着他的手一路蹿了上来，扒在他敞开的领口，稚嫩的爪子没有伤到他分毫，却分毫不差地按上了他脖子上的星星吊坠。莫扎特愣住了，他定定地和小东西对视，对方琥珀色的大眼睛漂亮干净，让他第一眼就决定带他回家。  
“您看中了这只呀。”店主像是一只大猫似的从莫扎特身后悄无声息地冒了出来，左右手揪起在他身上乱爬的幼猫的后颈，就像母猫一般做的那样。她利索地把小猫们都扔进了篮子里，然后抱着篮子跟莫扎特对视，“他姓萨列里，名字您自己取。您也许不知道，但是对于埃及猫来说，黑色不是什么珍贵的颜色，一般仅用来配种；一般的埃及猫的眼睛颜色都是绿色的，他也不是。”  
“我不介意，就算支付比其他的幼猫更多的价格我也愿意。”莫扎特打断店主的话，却没有让对方不高兴——她反而笑了起来。  
“我没有别的意思，就是怕您到时候说我奸商。”她抱着篮子看着莫扎特怀里的幼猫，跟他对视了一会儿，“我没法给您优惠，不过我可以送您一些东西——都是萨列里小先生用得上的。”  
“不是我……”  
“别误解我的意思，我可不是送您的，我是送给小小的萨列里先生的。”她指了指莫扎特怀里的幼猫，“我很开心他能找到爱他的主人——相信我，我对他的爱不比您对他的爱少多少。”  
最后莫扎特带着小小的安东尼奥.萨列里和他漂亮的星星项圈一起回家了——店主帮了忙，她把萨列里小先生的名字刻在了莫扎特的星星项链上，背面则小小的刻上了莫扎特的电话号码和名字，然后就着皮质的项链改成了萨列里的项圈，挂到了他的脖子上。  
“安东尼奥，我最最亲爱的安东尼奥，我的小小猫神。”莫扎特摸了摸彻底褪去绒毛的萨列里——光滑的纯黑皮毛柔顺光亮，还散发着淡淡的馨香——是小雏菊的味道，虽然跟莫扎特的沐浴露不是同一个牌子，但他还是尽力找了一款味道相近的，小雏菊并不浓烈的香气才不会让萨列里挣扎着从浴室里窜出去。  
“您真是个小绅士。”莫扎特不禁感叹到，他揉着萨列里脖颈上的一小撮白毛——这看起来像极了绅士们戴着的领花，“就像十七世纪的绅士那样。”  
他忍不住搔了搔萨列里的耳后和下巴，又把他从头到尾地摸了一遍，直到尾椎——我们的安东尼奥还小，莫扎特也就没有做更多的功课，所以他也就不知道尾椎是猫的敏感区域——萨列里突然软绵绵地躺在了莫扎特的腿上，轻轻地喘着气，琥珀色的大眼睛里漫上了水雾。  
这可把莫扎特吓了一大跳，他震惊地盯着萨列里琥珀色的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *幼猫三个月开始褪绒毛，一般要六个月  
> *一岁之前都叫幼猫  
> *猫八个月左右就能发情  
> *贝斯特女神：又称贝斯蒂，即埃及猫神，象征着月亮的温暖和女性魅力力量。她的膜拜最早呈现在古埃及第二王朝。她的化身是一只猫，人们赞赏她的敏捷和力量。她有动人的微笑，带给人们音乐、舞蹈和爱。夜间她伸展着猫儿一样的娇媚身姿和月光般动人目光，是主管人间性爱的女神。 她最初的形象是狮神赛克迈特（Sekhmet），后来转化为猫，其化为狮子的形象时代表的是复仇和毁灭，其化为猫的形象时代表家庭、幸福和快乐。她的双面性更像是天使和魔鬼的两面性潜在的诱惑。(来自百度百科）


	4. 第4部分

莫扎特现在的心情已经不是能用“尴尬”二字形容得了的。  
浴缸外零星的水渍，浴缸内令人脸红的乳白液体，以及浴缸里轻轻地喘着气的黑猫——仿佛一切都只是他的一场旖旎而美好的梦，他只不过从沙发臆想到了卧室——还是对着他的黑猫。  
没有比这更令人尴尬的了，连捉奸在床都不能比。莫扎特一边把自己淹没在小雏菊的香氛里，一边绝望的想着。  
萨列里却没有理会绝望的莫扎特，他突然发力，软绵绵的肉垫踩在了莫扎特的胸口，仿佛他还是几个月前的小猫，纵身窜上音乐家的胸口，把他的星星吊坠夺走，变成了自己的项圈。  
“怎么了？”莫扎特条件反射地托住了萨列里软绵绵的小屁股防止他滑下去。（“我现在可什么都没穿！他要是滑下去的时候给我留下三条，或是更多的印子，那我明天可真是要上头条了！您都在想些什么！”）  
萨列里扬了扬脖子，星星在项圈上晃了半圈，又猛地晃了回来。  
“您……是不想要它了吗？”莫扎特显然会错了意，因为萨列里朝他翻了个白眼。（“天呐您能相信吗！一只猫！朝您翻白眼！——还是他的主人！”“恕我直言，他才是您的主人。”）  
“弄湿了会生锈。”萨列里突然开口，带着令人深思的沙哑，“您最好把它取下来，不然对皮项圈也不好。”  
莫扎特深吸了一口气——他在接受现实，以及防止自己因为信息量太大而晕倒。音乐家两百年都不会晃的手颤抖地取下了黑猫脖子上的项圈，然后把自己和黑猫都淹没在小雏菊的沐浴露中。  
他恍惚地做完了剩下的工作——给萨列里擦干，给萨列里吹毛，然后自己随随便便地披着睡袍淌着水坐在了床沿，看进了黑色的埃及猫琥珀色的大眼睛。  
萨列里又扬了扬脖子。  
“我的项圈。”萨列里最后还是忍不住打断了莫扎特再明显不过的走神，看着皮质的项圈又重新带回了自己的脖子，他凑到莫扎特手边，带着倒刺的舌头轻轻地舔过音乐家敏感的手心。  
莫扎特被吓得一个哆嗦，他低下头和端端正正地蹲坐在床上的萨列里四目相对：“我们谈谈？”

所有都知道音乐家沃尔夫冈.阿马迪乌斯.莫扎特有一只黑色的埃及猫和一位不好接近的黑发恋人。  
我们的“音乐神童”，“摇滚之王”有一只血统名贵的埃及猫，每次都会在他出门的时候窝在他的怀里，睁着漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，脖子上的星星项圈隐约地刻着什么。  
所有人都说这是贝斯特女神的遗子，因为当他们在不停地好奇莫扎特的新专辑里面奇妙的和声的时候，莫扎特抱着他的小小猫神上了一个节目。莫扎特笑着指着怀里的黑猫回答了所有人的疑问：“是他给我和声。”他笑着吻了吻黑猫的额头，黑猫发出了令人惊奇的埃及猫特有的声音。  
“不愧是音乐家的猫。”他们赞叹着，却再也找不到那家神奇的宠物店。  
“这一切都是命运，对不对？”莫扎特拨了拨怀里黑猫脖子上的星星，回答了主持人的问题，笑的甜蜜又幸福。  
他的歌突然像是泼上了大桶的蜂蜜，在阳光下闪着光，糖浆又温暖又粘稠，甜蜜地腻人，却又没有一丝回酸，纯粹的甜味从每一个音符上漫出来，让人忍不住溺死在这温暖的糖浆中——多么美好的痛苦！  
不过如果我们谈到音乐家那令人不好接近的恋人，那可就是另一个话题了。  
所有人都对这个神秘的黑发情人好奇得不得了啦！可是……至今没有人能探清那位先生的真面目。事实上，媒体也就只有一次拍到过那位“神秘先生”的真容——那位先生毫无防备地替音乐家打开了门，只穿着宽松的睡袍，脖子上是令人惊叫的红色印子。那位先生明显对自己的恋人不了解，也不知道不能随便地打开门，他迷茫地睁着琥珀色的漂亮眼睛，脖子上还有一个项圈——媒体也就拍到了这么多。  
“谢天谢地！”莫扎特一把把萨列里拉回了房间，他惊魂未定地把萨列里脖子上的项圈摆正——他们昨天晚上太疯了，星星都转到了背面，“还好他们没看见那个星星，这个星星项圈可是安东尼奥的代表特征，天知道他们会怎么说！”  
“您怕了吗？”萨列里还没明白发生了什么，但他能很清楚地感觉到莫扎特对自己被看见这件事十分介意。  
“怎么会。”莫扎特从桌子上一团糟的东西里面摸出了自己的电脑开始联系经纪人，转身给了他的黑猫一个恋人之间的甜腻亲吻。  
第二天头条毫无悬念：摇滚之王莫扎特出柜！恋人非圈内人士！旁边配的照片就是一脸迷茫，就穿着睡袍的萨列里，脖子上还有一个黑色的项圈。  
第三天头条也毫无悬念：摇滚之王莫扎特是S？给您揭秘音乐家不为人知的一面！  
这件事情闹的轰轰烈烈，又刚好赶上莫扎特发行了他的新专辑，结果连着半个月，“莫扎特”这个名字都是头条。  
新专辑散发着令人牙酸的恋爱酸臭味，听了却让人想谈恋爱——多么美好的痛苦！部分粉丝们一边表示自己作为单身，听这个专辑真的是非常折磨心脏；但是又给人了一种谈恋爱的错觉。总之就是欲罢不能，摔碟也不是，跪舔也不是，纠结的要命。  
莫扎特可没管这么多，他依旧每时每刻都带着他的黑猫安东尼奥，导致他后来又有了一个新头衔：“猫的音乐家”——您别说，这大概是他最喜欢的头衔了。他还跟他的黑发恋人萨列里甜蜜地生活着，他有时候会在社交账号上发自己恋人的照片，这位神秘的男士却再也没有出现在公众的视线之下。  
“宴会？”莫扎特笑着搔了搔怀里黑猫的下巴，手指抚摸着黑猫漂亮的领花，歪着头对着镜头笑了，“有安东尼奥陪着我出席就够了。”  
我们金发的音乐家现在还是喜欢在家陪着他的安东尼奥.萨列里，他有时候撸一天猫，也有时候跟恋人在家甜甜蜜蜜地待上一天。  
安东尼奥是一只黑色的埃及猫，眼睛不是最受欢迎的绿色，皮毛也不是能用来参展的纯黑色，但莫扎特就是执着的认为小小的安东尼奥是贝斯特女神的后裔——他那么喜欢音乐，还带给了他家，幸福和快乐。  
萨列里是一位黑发的先生，眼睛是柔软透亮的琥珀色，刘海长的几乎盖住了眼睛，看起来有些冷漠，有些不好相处，但莫扎特就是执着的认为萨列里先生就是他的唯一——不论何时何地，只要与他在一起，就是在那“玫瑰与丁香的天堂”。  
“安东尼奥，我最最亲爱的安东尼奥！”


End file.
